


Завершенность

by WTF_Women_2018



Series: Драбблы низкого рейтинга [11]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF_Women_2018
Summary: Иногда начало — все же конец.





	Завершенность

Ванда кутается в свитер, прислонившись к окну. Она сдувает прядь волос, падающую на лицо. 

Холод. 

Надо бы слезть с подоконника, хотя бы перестать выводить пальцем на холодном стекле никак не связанные между собой линии. Искореженные судьбы не могут соединиться в правильную, законченную фигуру. В жизни Ванды есть место только углам, в жизни Наташи — только пунктиру. Их отношения с самого начала были обречены на провал. 

Смирение. 

Ванда натягивает гетры до колена, растягивает рукава и практически тонет в безразмерной кофте. Ворот все еще пахнет духами Наташи, напоминает о времени, когда она была рядом и крепко обнимала, чтобы запомнить каждый изгиб тела, каждый завиток волос и каждую родинку. А теперь Ванде подмигивают только гирлянды на елке. Она ненавидит праздники. 

Одиночество. 

По щекам катятся слезы. Она их уже не вытирает. Бесполезно. Остановить не выходит. Душа истекает кровью, ее ничего не сможет согреть. Ванда разучилась улыбаться, она днями напролет прячется в мешковатых свитерах и не выходит из комнаты. Она теряется в Наташе, а без нее остается лишь оболочка. Ванда не была такой, но и измениться уже не выйдет. Она не будет переписывать реальность по своей прихоти, она должна ее осознать, смириться, перешагнуть и пойти дальше. 

Обреченность. 

_— Так будет правильно, — гулкий шепот отдается дрожью по телу._

_— Для кого? — слабый выдох, от которого волоски на руках встают дыбом._

_— Для тебя. — Ледяной ветер врывается в комнату и колышет занавески. — Команды. — Сквозняк захлопывает дверь. — Меня._

_Шепот звенит в ушах громче любого крика, отдается эхом в мозгу._

_Безнадежность._

_Кажется, ее мир сжимается до размеров комнаты. Наташа тихо встает и уходит, а Ванда не сопротивляется. Она не хочет навязываться, хоть и не готова остаться наедине с воспоминаниями. Ванда попросту не выдержит их потока._

_— Нужно перетерпеть, — она обхватывает себя руками и раскачивается на месте. — Чуточку подождать, — ежится от пробирающегося под одежду холода. — Стать сильнее, — опирается спиной о стену и натягивает одеяло по горло._

_Она задыхается, но отчаянно хватает ртом воздух. Ванду убивает каждая секунда вдали от Наташи, но она справится. У нее нет выбора._

Непоколебимость. 

Ванда выводит кривые на запотевшем стекле и горько усмехается. У каждого свои традиции, у нее — сидеть на подоконнике в ожидании снега. Она ловит его на ладонь и наблюдает, как лед превращается в воду, стекает по руке и теряется в вязаных рукавах. Жизнь слишком быстротечна, даже если наполнена смысла, а пустая и вовсе пролетает, как мгновение. Наташа указывала направление, по которому Ванда покорно шла. Алая мгла застилает глаза, сила растекается по пространству, вытаскивает из потаенных глубин тьму и отчаяние. Обратный отсчет запущен. Если Ванду убивает время, когда Наташи нет рядом, Ванда заберет его вместе с собой, чтобы никто не узнал, каково это. 

Завершенность. 

— Прощай, — одними губами, глядя на пульсирующую вену на сгибе локтя. — Здравствуй, — закусывая губу, улыбаясь первым каплям крови. 

Холод забирается под кожу, сжимает внутренности, парализует конечности. Она кутается в свитер, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Конец — это всегда начало. Всполохи от огней гирлянд режут глаза, и Ванда жмурится. Не помнить куда приятнее, чем забыться. Сделать вид, что все только начинается, легче, чем кажется. Особенно, когда ничего больше не держит. 

Ванда растворяется. Она уже не замечает, как Наташа возвращается. 

Поздно, слишком поздно. 

Иногда начало — все же конец.


End file.
